


A Day For The Park

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Cute, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Oneshot, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: When Hermione is in New York for business she stumbles upon her long time missing friend Harry. What does she find out about the reason he left?





	A Day For The Park

A day for the park

It was a lovely day, beautiful really. It was an unusually warm day for March in New York City but it was appreciated by those who could enjoy it. Hermione Weasley nee Granger was on a business trip for the Ministry of Magic and was currently walking through the streets of the bustling city. Although she was enjoying it she was also saddened by it.

The warm weather reminded her of walking with her friends to Hogsmeade. Now, you see, one of her friends was missing, had been for about 6 years. Harry Potter had disappeared suddenly after he had been witnessed killing Voldemort. No one knew where he had gone. Ron Weasley, her other friend and now husband, and her had searched for him all over the UK to no avail. They had given up hope of finding him after two years of searching. Where he had gone, Hermione knew not, she often wondered if Harry had purposely done it, and if that was the case why he had done so.

As she wandered the streets she came upon a park with a play structure. She found a bench and sat down. Hermione loved children, she and Ron were planning on having a couple kids but first they wanted to get a decent foundation money-wise. This business trip was what was going to get her a promotion, she had already completed the business aspect of the trip and now she was simply waiting for nine pm to swing around so she could catch her portkey. So she decided to enjoy the city a bit. As she watched the children play and the parents watch and caution them to be careful Hermione imagined her future family.

Her thoughts started to wander to what Harry would be doing if he was still around. She looked at the kids running around and started looking for similar traits to people she knew. She saw a little girl with the same shade of eyes as Dean Thomas, and another little girl with the famed Weasley freckles. It wasn't until she spotted a little boy running who had the same untamable hair as Harry that she stopped focusing on the other children and zoned in on just that one little boy.

As he ran she noticed that he had the same deep black hair that her late friend had as well. The longer she looked the more similar traits she could pick out from his features, such as his pale skin and his small nose. His features reminded her of someone else as well but she couldn't put her finger on who. She realized that the young boy was running to his parent who was sitting on a bench by a tree. She tried to see more of who ever it was she realized she was too far away. She got up and cast a notice me not charm on herself and made her way over toward the bench. She cast another spell so she could hear what was being said.

"Hey Soren, back so soon?" The man said. His hair obscured most of his face so Hermione still couldn't make out his features. She moved closer.

"Yeah dad, I'm thirsty. Do you have any water?" Soren asked hopefully.

"Well Papa took the bag with the water in it. He just had to change Eileen so he'll be back soon and then you can get back to playing. In the meantime how about you sit here and keep me company." The man said, and he pulled the little boy into his lap. 

As his head turned Hermione saw his avada kedavra green eyes. In that moment she absolutely knew that that man was her lost friend Harry Potter. She was about to walk up to him and demand answers, her Gryffindor traits shining through, however just as she was about to a tall man holding a baby and a bag walked up to the bench. When she looked at his face she was stunned to see her old potions professor Severus Snape.

"Hey honey, can you hand me the bag, Soren wants some water." Harry asked Snape.

"Of course, here you go." Snape said, handing him the bag and sitting down with the little girl, Hermione supposed she was the aforementioned Eileen. He leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry smiled and turned and kissed him back on the lips.

Hermione was shocked and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Harry with the dungeon bat! How was that possible? Why would Harry leave her and Ron and the rest of his friends for him? She opened her mouth to shout at him, what she heard next stopped her in her tracks and made her feel extremely guilty at once.

"I love you so much." Harry said, smiling at Severus.  
"Well that's a good thing, as I am head over heels for you." Severus said lovingly, kissing the top of his head and pulling Harry close. The baby in his arms gurgled happily, snuggling into both of her fathers.

Hermione took a good look at the family on the bench. It was clear to anyone with eyes that they were happy, and that the couple was in love. Hell, their two children were proof of that enough. It was obvious that Harry loved the potions master with all of his heart. It was plain to see why he had left. Not everyone would accept their relationship, and Harry had always wanted a family. Now he had one full of love.

Hermione turned around and made her way away from the park. She knew her friend was okay and well cared for. Who was she to take away his peaceful life. As long as she knew he was happy she could sacrifice the company of her friend, after all he had made so many sacrifices to get the whole world's freedom. Was it really that much to ask of her to let him keep his?

As she left she thought to herself, it really was a nice day for the park.


End file.
